Hakurei Frontier Wiki
Welcome to the Hakurei Frontier Wiki Hakurei Frontier Wiki is an English wiki dedicated to the Japanese flash browser game ハクレイフロンティア, also known as "Hakurei Frontier." Developed by Sitappa Games, who previously created "Alice's Cookie ☆ Story," this free-to-play game features characters and other elements from "Touhou Project," a bullet hell series originally developed by Shanghai Alice. In Hakurei Frontier, players build teams of iconic Touhou characters in order to challenge Quests which provide new characters, spell cards, and furniture pieces for the Hakurei Shrine. The Quests play out in active time-battle (ATB) RPG format with a card system, and players are expected to strategize both in team composition and in-battle by activating spell cards. The game was originally released August 9th, 2017. As it is very recent, content is still new and translations are very shaky. Contribution is highly encouraged! For those of you who haven't started yet but are interested, head over to Sitappa's homepage. While not affiliated, we do owe a good deal of info and inspiration to the Japanese wiki, so shout outs to them and their own high-quality setup. Update History * V1.40 (18/07/08) '''- Added the event "VS Strongest Worst Sister" and the Units "Jo'on" and "Shion" * '''V1.30 (18/06/19) - Added the event "VS Kyouko and Mystia" and the unit "Kyouko". * V1.29 (18/06/10) '''- Added the Scout system. * '''V1.28 (18/05/12) - Added the event "Yamame and Kisume's Assault", a new spellcard for Yamame, and the unit "Kisume". * V1.27 (18/04/23) - Added the event "Gensokyo Enchant Firenaan" and the units "Futo", "Clownpiece", "Mokou". Also added some battle UI changes. * V1.26 (18/03/24) - Added Battle Mode. * V1.25 (18/03/08) - Added the event "Gensokyo's Hina Dolls Festival" and new spell cards. * V1.24 (18/02/21) - Added the event "The Invasion of the Moon Rabbits" and the units "Seiran" and "Ringo". * V1.24 (18/02/18) - Added the event "Gensokyo's Setsubun (Second Half)" and implemented some UI changes. * V1.23 (18/02/03) - Added the event "Gensokyo's Setsubun (First Half)" and the units "Suika", "Yuugi" and "Kasen". * V1.22 (18/01/20) '- Added the Character Quests for Daiyousei, Cirno and Rumia. * '''V1.21 (18/01/07) '- Added the option to choose the BGM for Ghost Mode. * '''V1.20 (18/01/06) - Added the quest "Scarlet Devil Mansion Basement" and the unit "Flandre". * V1.19 (17/12/29) - Added the event "The Komeiji Sisters Attack!" and the units "Satori" and "Koishi". * V1.17 (17/12/23) - Added the event "The Big Sleeping Battle" and the units "Doremy" and "Sagume". * V1.16 (17/12/16) - Added 10 equippable items to the game. * V1.15 (17/11/19) - Added the event "VS Sanae! The Day when the Shrines Clash!", and the unit "Sanae". Starting hand size increased to 6, maximum hand size increased to 7. * V1.13 (17/11/09) - Added the event "Mystia Attacks!", and the unit "Mystia". * V1.12 (17/10/28) - Added the event "Aunn's Danmaku Play!", and the unit "Aunn". * V1.10 (17/10/22) - Added the event "Alice Attacks!", and the unit "Alice". * V1.09 (17/10/07) - Added Character Quest system with Remilia, Marisa, and Reimu Character Quests. * V1.08 (17/09/27) - Added the event "Sakuya's Counterattack!" and new spell cards. * V1.07 (17/09/20) - Added the event "Yamame Attacks! Watch Out for Illness!", and the unit "Yamame". * V1.06 (17/09/16) - Added the event "Aya Attacks!", and the unit "Aya". * V1.05 (17/09/06) - Added the event "Medicine Attacks!", and the unit "Medicine". * V1.04 (17/08/28) - Added the event "Patchouli's Counterattack!" and new spell cards. * V1.03 (17/08/27) - Files were lightened. * V1.02 (17/08/21) - Added the event "Hina Attacks!", the unit "Hina," and "Ghost Battle Mode". * V1.01 (17/08/14) - Bug fixes. * V1.0 (17/08/09) - Original release. Latest activity Category:Browse